In love with monster
by Charlene Clark
Summary: Sarai Hope Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Miranda Tate /Talia al Ghul .When Bruce Wayne left home at the age of 16 he decided to never look back until he's path cross with none another then Ra al Ghul in prison but this is not a story about a mother or a father but A daughter ….. this my first ever story be kind. the first chapters are about her parents
1. Chapter 1

_**In love with a monster**_

 _Sarai HopeWayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Miranda Tate /Talia al Ghul .When Bruce Wayne left home at the age of 16 he decided to never look back until he's path cross with none another then Ra al Ghul in prison but this is not a story about a mother or a_ _father but_ _A daughter ….._


	2. Chapter 2

17 half years ago

Bruce POV

I cant remember every in my life being this hungry has walk throw market town the smell of oriental market cuisine hitting my nostrils and making my mouth water .I wanted this freedom from old life I thought went far enough everything in my mind would leave me be that I could get rid of this dark cloud . I haven't thought about my old in

life in months funny when your trying to forget the

past pains you end up remember everything all at once. Has I continue walking throw this town my stomach aching from hunger my mind starts wonder on comfortable and warmer time . I stop abruptly hearing scuffling of feet and loud grants and a painful scream without a thought I took running the im sure I can hear a women I turn a corner and the left the right in front of me there was at lest six men engage in a fight with a girl looking no older then myself has I was about intervene the girl done a swift kick to throat of one of the men she turning to grab the man fist

That was just about to collide with her face holding his arm in tight she bent towards his back snapping sound echoing in the small tunnel has she continue fight one of the men notice me and came towards me in I kick in the noise witch by the blood sparing every were its must of broke and the another man to have a go at me I glance side to see how the girl fairing we both continue punching and kicking until the man were laid out cold on the floor .and the my eyes meet hers brown to green but she searching for something looking around her until she glance towards me and I felt a sharp cold knife a my back has the six man that

disappeared whispered in my ear your mine hero and then he

move to cut my throat before I could move I felt a sharp sting across my left cheek there was a load thump the man hit the floor dead blood oozing out ever where be hide

me he was sprawled out on the floor with a knife protruding from right eye socked I looked up in shock I saw the girl giving me a knowing smirk .my lips were moving before my catch to me I said to What your name I said in a low voice for second I didn't she heard me I was about repent my self when she replied in a low ton almost like a POV What's is in name that which we call a rose ,by any other name would still smell has sweet .basily it doesn't matter what my name is .I turn to leave but with a speed I didn't expect from arrogate hero actually needed saving him self he reach out and grabbed my hand .for a second I thought about laying his ass out cold on the floor but like a fool I glance up and found him starring intensely at me .I swiftly pulled my hand out of his see my anger at being touch he just his hands in a jokey

surrender way which I didn't find funny .ha relax I just wanted to know the name of the women who saved my life there no harm in that he said eyes flashing to amusingly. All I could of was the word women my mind froze no has ever could me a women im sixteen his got to around the same age has me oh my father and bane would kill me if knew I was talking to a strange man .I said the first thing that came to my mind are you hungry .Bruce POV

Yes looking her up and down I think to my self not just for food.

She caught me checking her out and aim sure I sore her blush ,Come hurry then she said before these five gentleman wake up and grace us with there presents once again .I laughed .lead the way my lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Talia P.O.V

I walk in to my apartment .I didn't hear him come up be hide me his so close I can feel his body heat but I don't turn around to face his deep brown eyes

instead I make a dash to the kitchen almost running . I leave him standing in my living room . I call from the kitchen. Is chicken and noodle soup ok .That be lovely .he whispered in my ear . I jump moving to the side away from his body has far has I could get .His voice sent chills down my back and made a tightening in my stomach iv never experience before. All I could think about while searching for too bowls to put the soup in . was I never been kissed let alone been intimate with a man and this guy giving of all the signals for that and more. I suppose normal girls my age are dating and such not me no I happen to be a assassin in training born in a prison and raised around convicts all my mediation and training it never involved this .what is wrong with me way am I even think about sex .must be hormones ever notice how hormones sound like whore at the beginning yes well my hormones fighting to make a whore out of me tonight . I smile at may own pun . I found them .Holding too bowls in my hands its a wonders I haven't smashed them . None of my skills seam to stop my hands from shaking . I started to turn back to him when he was be hide me again .Oh god what now I think to my self its like he can read my mind .putting his hands on my waist and turning me to face him he take the bowls out my hands and place them on the counter . leaning back from putting the bowls down he gently places his hands on my face looking deep in to my eyes never braking eye contact .he kisses me he's lips barely touching my he seams to be judging my reaction or waiting to see if I knocked he's ass out .Instead in flash I put my hands around the back of his head and kissed him feverishly . that's seams to be all the incentive he needed because the next second I felt his hole all body crushed against mine there that lovely body heat from him again and something a little hard too . Has if reading my mind his hands started roaming all over my body .he was kissing and nibbling me into pure bliss . I let out moan . I never made that sound in my entire life .I stared pulling him to my bedroom which only three feet away thank god its was to hot with he's body up against mine and all theses clothes between us .I cant think about any think else right now not my mission tomorrow .or how disappointed my father would be in me. Or the fear of Bane finding out and killing him very slowly. This one day that the light inside me is steel golden all want is to just feel this moment …..


End file.
